


Hello Again

by bakerst



Series: Hello Again [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness (Movie), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst/pseuds/bakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has not yet come to terms with his friend's death, but an identity change makes him rethink their whole relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT!

“Goodbye, John.”  
Those last two words.  
John didn’t know what they meant until too late.  
Twenty seconds. That was all it took to turn John’s life on its hat.  
***  
John saw him jump. When Sherlock hit the ground, it was with a finality and a gusto.  
He stood there, dumbstruck. That’s when the biker rolled over him. John fell flat on his face as the biker hastily rode off. John picked himself back up and lazily ran over to Sherlock’s body. There was the man himself, lying in an impressive amount of blood. John struggled to stand near him, but the crowd pushed him back. John caught a glimpse of his face. It was the last time he ever saw his friend.  
***  
John had been having a good day. He’d gotten up, ran, and taken a shower. It struck him as rather odd that Sherlock wasn’t asleep. Ah well, he made tea anyway. John came over to rest in his armchair by the fireplace. It seemed queer, the scene. Sherlock’s chair was covered in a small layer of dust.  
When he went to run, many folks offered him their best wishes. He found that strange, but after all, that’s what Londoners are like. Upon entering the morgue, he heard a large crash. Yet, the place was aloof in its quiet aloneness. He rammed the locked door of Molly’s office open, expecting to see a bright-eyed Sherlock. No such thing. After walking around a bit, he left the morgue with a wrenching feeling in the bottom of his stomach.  
It was very late, even for Sherlock. He tried to call Mrs. Hudson, but got no answer. John began to feel worried. By the time he went to sleep, he felt rather alone.  
***  
John woke up at 3am, having had a fitful sleep. He went over to the window and pulled back the curtains. What he saw amazed him.  
It looked much like what he expected spaceships to look like. The place around his room was white and small. John ventured over to the door, and pushed it wide open.  
A freezing cold hit him with force. He collapsed to the ground, feeling suddenly drained. A pair of hands picked him roughly off the floor. “Oh come off it,” a voice like velvet said. “You’re not that far in.”  
“Wh-where am I?” John stuttered. He had not yet come to terms with this cold place.  
“Space, dear,” the voice said. John met the man’s eyes.  
“Sh-Sherlock?” John said in disbelief.  
“You call me Khan now, John,” Sherlock said.


	2. Oh God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John hears what Sherlock has been up to.

“John, hello? John?” said Sherlock. Two years, and he still felt the same way. It was borderline breaking.  
Mycroft had been killed two years ago when intel about an apocalypse had come forth. Naturally, Sherlock had gotten involved, and he’d faked his death so he could investigate. Turns out, his actual name was Khan, and Mycroft’s name had been Spock. Now called Khan, Sherlock had set out to destroy the other force.  
He had, however forgotten about him. John, that is.  
Now Khan lived in a glass cell and his patronizing enemy, Kirk, observed him for hours, watching his every move.  
And now he’d gotten John into this mess. “Sherlock-I-I mean Khan, where are we? Oh forget it, you’re back! Where the hell were you? What are you doing? Oh god-“Khan cut John off by closing the space in between their faces.  
***  
I knew he was gay, Khan thought smugly. He was enjoying it too much to care what in hell’s name John thought. And now, he was going to find out. If not for Kirk.  
“Hello boys! Getting busy are you? Shame, I think I’ll have this one,” Kirk pulled Khan in uncomfortably close. “And you? We’ll put you in the Matrix, I suppose. No harm done.” Kirk sneered.  
"What's the Matrix," John said."What is all this?"  
"Well, I guess it's my job to explain," said Kirk. He went on: "Little Khan here has quite the nosy attitude and decided he'd look into his brother's murder-yes Mycroft died," Kirk interjected when John started protesting. "And so he did a little file-rummaging here and there, and found his true life. His name is Khan now," Kirk finished in a rush, "and that's the short and long of it."  
"WHAT'S THE MATRIX?" John yelled.  
"Oh, it's that alone world you were experiencing. People began to disappear after a bit, like Khan here," Kirk thumped John on the back and left.  
"Explain. In. Detail." John growled.  
***  
"and that's it." Khan finished.  
"Wow. You know, I was completely expecting this to happen. I knew you cared more about investigations than me," John broke off.  
"More about investigations? John, that's utter garbage," Khan said with a creepy lip smile that trailed up one end. It scared John.  
"Y-Yes okay? I care about you. I thought you did too...but then you left me in the dirt, sad. And then I was abandoned by everyone I knew. Do you know what that feels like?" John whispered his last sentence.  
"John..." Khan trailed off. "I...um...I...uh...oh."  
"OH IS RIGHT, MISTER! You know, I worried about you. I really loved you." John yelped. Khan sat silently on the bench, praying to God that he would be taken out of this nightmare. It was expected to be warm and sweet, but instead it was a bitter and cold reunion. John bent down and touched Khan's cheek. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said kindly. "It's gonna be okay. Just you wait."


	3. Silence

"Get off of me," Khan said quietly.  
***  
Over the week, John learned that there was no way out of the cell. The "glass" was unbreakable, Khan was to no help, and Kirk watched them all day, while guards stood at night. Once a day, Khan would stick his arm through a small opening and Kirk would inject him with a serum. John didn't know what it was for.  
He was getting sick of being caged up. He couldn't talk to anyone, and he couldn't walk around. Kirk loved to attempt to flirt with John or Khan, but both were unresponsive.  
About two weeks after his imprisonment, he stood up and yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS GOING TO THE MATRIX, AFTER ALL, IT'S PROBABLY BETTER THEN THIS HELLHOLE!" Khan was jerked awake from his slumber with this announcement.  
"Oh honeybun, we're getting it set up, just sit tight," said Kirk pleasantly. John sulked and time passed...  
***  
"John," Khan whispered. "The guards aren't here." John noticed their absence.  
"What should we do?" John asked.  
"Come over here," Khan said silkily.  
"Ooh, what?" John eagerly rushed out.  
"Really," Khan couldn't hold back his laughter. "I thought you were straight. No, peasant, we're going to escape."  
John blushed deeply. "Um...how exactly?"  
"Well, that part is simple. Grab your things while I do this." And Khan punched through the glass.  
"How..."  
"Augments. Now go!" Khan pushed John out and said, "RUN!"  
***  
He knew it had happened. Khan planned too little, and things like this were bound to happen.  
Now it was for real.  
And John still couldn't pick himself back up again.  
He obviously hadn't learned anything the first time around.


	4. Loss

And so the fire of loss rages on.  
***  
John had been taken up by Khan's friends, He lived in their spaceship. One day, they offered him the chance to visit Baker St.  
He declined while they kept trying.  
It was no use.  
***

-SEPTEMBER-

 

***

 

-DECEMBER-

 

***

 

-JANUARY-

 

***  
And life got new meaning.  
He finally said yes.  
And seeing Sherlock/Khan was more painful.   
For there lay, in a coffin, Sherlock Holmes, otherwise known as Khan Singh.  
The remains, anyway.  
His companion.  
His helper.  
His best man.  
His lover.  
His best friend.  
Dead and gone.  
For real this time.


	5. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't think I was gonna end it?  
> (I didn't know Khan's real home planet, so I put a fake one in. Please comment if you do know)

So you really thought it was over?  
Um, no.  
***  
"I can't believe we tricked them like that," said John. He looked amazed and in awe.  
"Oh come on, you should have some credit. You fucking cried!" Khan laughed.  
"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" John said sheepishly.  
"Okay, so over here...to the right...around that meteor..." Khan murmured.  
When Khan had supposedly "died", he'd actually put a dummy there so they would think he was dead. Khan's "friends" aka the people attempting to trick John, thought they had succeeded but to no avail. They were now off to Khan's home planet, Propana.  
***  
They arrived to the happiness of his hometown, and were given presents as a thank-you.  
Khan was elected to lead the war against Kirk's crew.  
Many months of planning and hiding passed...


	6. We Go To War (Sort Of)

Khan was getting ready in the battle pod. Ever since they'd come to Propana, John would watch Khan and the army train. He watched as Khan would fly silently through the air in his spacesuit, with gentle, quick movements.  
In all fairness, Khan had been right when he'd said that John was gay-a bit. John had gone gay for Khan, but John by now knew that.  
So he watched Khan fly lazily around on his back.  
Khan suddenly flew over to John, and John ducked under a plant. Khan looked around, puzzled, and flew off again. John resumed his spot with a sigh. He couldn't keep hiding his feelings forever, right? John honestly didn't know the answer.  
***  
Khan was sitting in the lounge, drinking tea. He hadn't been feeling well today. It quite pissed him off, being sick. So he naturally took it out on the whole crew the entire day. John walked into the lounge and saw Khan in the chair. He walked up to sit by him.  
"Hi, Khan," he said slowly. "Are you alright? You seem tense-"  
"I'm fine. Really," Khan snapped. John knew that he shouldn't talk to him right now, it wouldn't help his condition, especially when the battle was tomorrow. So John sat awkwardly with his coffee next to Khan, watching Khan pant with anger. He didn't get why Khan was so-I guess-annoyed. He was just so-  
"WILL YOU PLEASE-" Khan yelled at him.  
"WHAT?" John yelled back.  
"STOP THAT! JUST STOP LYING!" Khan screamed.  
"LYING ABOUT WHAT? WHAT IN GOD COULD I BE LYING ABOUT? I'M JUST SITTING HERE MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS, AND YOU START YELLING YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF FOR NO REASON-" John screamed back.  
"Just...what are we?" Khan whispered.  
"Friends, I guess, I don't really think about it much," John rambled. "But you know, I think you want us to be more."  
"No...why would you think that?" Khan gave him a look.  
"Nothing...nothing." John said.  
***  
Today was the day.  
Khan was putting on armor while John prepared to say goodbye.  
Because now his friend might not actually come back.  
That scared him.  
"Get up, John, Khan wants to tell you something," said Uhura.  
"Thanks," John said, and walked through the doors to find Khan sitting on a bench. Khan looked utterly lost.  
"I can't do this-" he began.  
"No you can. Stop being all negative," John shrugged.  
"without saying that I love you." Khan finished.  
"Okay, I do too. Best friends and all that. Yup," John responded lightly.  
"No, really, John. I-I think I love you like more than a friend," Khan mumbled. "Um...I gotta go." And with that, he jumped into the travel pod, to leave. "I DO TOO! WAIT...WAIT...STOP...KHAAAAN!" It was no use.


	7. To There And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year since Khan went to war after professing his love for John, and John is getting nervous.

Darkness.  
It shrouded him.  
It licked at his insides, targeting his heart. Making him feel pain.  
It covered him, it's what was behind, to the sides, and above him. It was all he saw.  
Empty, lonely darkness.  
He supposed that was why they called this movie that: it made everyone go into the darkness.  
It pulled John in a while ago.  
It happens when you have a hole in your heart.  
It goes and lives there, and you live in literal hell.  
It stays there until the hole is filled.  
Darkness stood in for Khan.  
***  
John's life was now so ordinary it bored him like-like you-know-who.  
He would get up, get dressed, train, eat brunch, train again, eat dinner, sleep.  
That was his life, EVERY. FUCKING. DAY.  
He had no friends, no hobbies, no lovers.  
Well he did have a lover that was away at war.  
Funny how much that sounds like a widow's claim.  
John pined so much he didn't even care anymore.  
He'd gone there before, and now was back again.  
In the right hand of darkness.


	8. I'm Back From Wherever The Hell I Was

The pod touched down onto the planet's surface.  
Khan shakily stepped outside, breathing in the sunlight.  
John ventured over to Khan, breathing heavily.  
"Um...hi?" Khan greeted him.  
"Hi? One whole year...leaving me with the short end of the stick, and I get a 'Hi'?" John said slowly.  
"I MISSED YOU-" Khan cried, and wrapped John in a bear hug, tackling him to the floor.   
They fell on the floor laughing and smiling.  
And their noses touched, and eventually their lips did as well.  
And it was kinda magical.


End file.
